1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a method of forming an adjustment pattern check area.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejecting apparatuses, such as for ejecting a liquid, for example, ink, from a nozzle array of an ejector onto a medium such as a subject recording medium, have been used. Generally, such liquid ejecting apparatuses form an adjustment pattern and use the adjustment pattern to adjust the position of the liquid landing on the medium before ejecting the liquid onto the medium.
For example, JP-A-2000-127360 discloses a recording apparatus (a liquid ejecting apparatus) that adjusts the position of a liquid landing on a medium by using a linear pattern formed by a forward movement of an ejector and a linear pattern formed by a backward movement of the ejector.
In a recording apparatus configured to eject a liquid from a nozzle array, however, the speed of liquid ejection may deteriorate at an end of the nozzle array as disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2012-213909. Therefore, there may be a decrease in adjustment accuracy if the position of the liquid landing on the medium is adjusted with reference to a part of an adjustment pattern that has been formed by the end of the nozzle array. Thus, in the liquid ejecting apparatuses of the related art, there may be a decrease in the adjustment accuracy depending on the adjustment pattern check position.